


i want to break free

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Case Fic, FBI, FBI AU, M/M, Oneshot, Slow Burn, parters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel and Dean Winchester are paired up for a big case that turns out to be a hell of a lot bigger than either anticipated.





	1. Parters

**Author's Note:**

> the title is unrelated lol i was just listening to Queen when I started this. anyways, there aren’t nearly enough fbi docs for destiel so here you go :D

Dean has been an agent for 9 long years and he’s had some ups and downs. He’s lost a lot of people because of some especially violent criminals, although they were more like monsters to him. He can’t even count how many times someone died protecting him, so when he got his new partner, Castiel, he didn’t know what to expect. Of course, they weren’t total strangers. When Dean had gone undercover into a nightclub appropriately called Perdition, Cas had been the one instructed to pull him out. Dean needed a partner and Cas was available so they were trying it out. They were working their very first case together, and they tried to keep the conversation light.

“So, what can you tell me about Crowley?” Cas asked, closing the manila folder filled with their case briefing. 

“Well, the bureau’s been tracking him for a while but they could never get any dirt on him. At least, not enough to get him locked up. The vic usually visits this crossroad three months before they die, but this is his territory. Yet, he never kills them when he sees them. They always die months after their meeting,” Dean explained. 

Cas nodded solemnly. “Have you worked a case like this before?”

“I’ve had plenty of gang cases, but the Demons? No way this is gonna be a big one.” Dean took a flask out from his jacket pocket and took a swig. Cas looked at him with disdain. 

“You shouldn’t drink on the job you know,” he scolded. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Want some?” he asked with a wink. Cas shook his head and turned to look out the window. 

Great, thought Dean, he’s a prick.   
After nearly an hour of waiting for Crowley to show up, they were bored out of their minds. Dean had his rock music playing low from the speakers, but even that couldn’t fight off his drowsiness. He wished he had gotten a large coffee because his eyelids felt heavier than brick. 

“Hey Cas?” Dean asked. There was no answer. He leaned over to see that Cas’ eyes were closed. Dean laughed. “You shouldn’t sleep on the job you know,” he mocked. He couldn’t blame him though It was getting late and waiting in silence was boring. Then, he saw someone emerge from the shadows. Dean sunk back in his car seat and held his breath. He couldn’t be seen just yet. 

A young brunette was waiting right at the intersection and then Crowley appeared behind her. They conversed, but Dean couldn’t hear what they were saying. Then, they suddenly kissed. Dean was taken aback to say the least. They began walking in separate ways. Dean was conflicted: should he confront Crowley, or make sure the girl is safe? He quietly got out of the car, and Crowley stopped in his tracks. He tensed up and began to unholster his gun, but Crowley walked on. 

Dean wondered if he should wake Castiel, but decided against it. Dean could work solo anytime and the poor guy looked tired anyways. He snuck from the side of the car to behind a tree and watched Crowley walk away. He was going right back in the direction he came from, which Dean took as a good sign. Maybe he was going back to wherever the Demons met at. That would be the jackpot for the agent and Dean was feeling lucky. He shadowed Crowley until they reached the city and Dean started to get nervous. He had strayed pretty far from his car, so there wouldn’t be a quick escape this time. 

Crowley turned into a dark alley and Dean could feel his heart quicken. He took a breath and rounded the corner, but Crowley wasn’t there. He walked in deeper, keeping an eye out for a door or any sign of the leader. Of course he didn’t see Crowley crouching behind the side of a dumpster. He leapt out and knocked the gun from Dean’s hands. Dean threw a blind punch, but missed completely, Crowley smashed Dean back against the wall and held his own gun directly between his eyes, holding him in place with one hand around his neck. Dean looked at him defiantly. 

“Well, if it isn’t Dean Winchester,” Crowley sneered. 

“The name’s Agent Alonzo Mosley.” 

“Oh please, Winchester, I’ve seen Midnight Run.” 

“Listen, I don’t want trouble, but my partner was trailing behind and he’ll be here soon...” Dean lied.

Crowley scoffed. “Do you honestly expect me to believe that?” Dean said nothing. He was cornered! He only wished he could say goodbye to Sammy...

“Hey, assbutt!” someone yelled from afar. Crowley turned and that was the opening that Dean needed. He sucker-punched Crowley right in the nose and grabbed his gun back. He pistol-whipped him and kicked him to the ground, seeing red. Pointing his gun at Crowley’s head, he looked over at his savior. 

“Cas!” Dean saw his partner rush over to his side. 

“What the hell Dean?” Cas raged, pulling his handcuffs from his belt. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I was fine!”

“Bullshit!” Cas pinned Crowley’s hands behind his back and cuffed his wrists a little too tight. 

“Ah!” Crowley groaned, “Squirrel, would you put a leash on your dog?” They both ignored him. 

To say that they bickered the whole way back to hq would be an understatement. By the time they got Crowley into custody, they were still fighting. 

“Novak, Winchester! In my office, now!” Bobby yelled to them. They both tensed and silently sat in the uncomfortable chairs across from Bobby. 

“What the hell is wrong with you boys? Can’t you see that you got the creep? What are you bitching about, ya igdits?” They both squirmed under Bobby Singer’s no-nonsense gaze. 

“Apologies, but my parter here decided to go alone on this even though it was incredibly dangerous and he almost got shot!” Cas complained. 

Dean retorted, “Well, I wouldn’t have had to go solo if you hadn’t been catching some Z’s in the car!” 

“Quiet down boys! Winchester, you know that you can’t do these things alone,” he said while staring at Dean. “And Novak, you know we aren’t supposed to sleep on the job.” He turned to Cas. They both looked down at their laps in shame. “Listen, you got the guy, so quit bickering and get to interrogating.” 

They emerged from Bobby’s office and headed straight for the interrogation room in silence. Crowley was sitting across from them, handcuffed to the table. Having never done an interrogation together, this could either go very good or...

“Alright!” Dean said sternly, smacking his fist on the table, “why don’t you tell me what you’re doing with all these people so I don’t have to do this the hard way.” Cas extended his arm and muttered something about Dean needing to calm down. He presented Crowley the pictures of the victims, but he wouldn’t budge. 

“Listen,” Cas glanced at Dean in annoyance. “it is in your best interest to tell us who’s killing these people. You’ll be off the hook if you can give us names and locations.”

Crowley sneered. “Do you two honestly think that i’d fall for the good cop bad cop routine?” Castiel’s eyebrows tightened, but Dean smiled. 

“Crowley, or should I say Fergus? We know everything about you! We can book you anytime, but if you tell us who’s doing this then we can turn the other way,” Dean states simply. 

“Please, you’re bluffing. I haven’t done anything.” Crowley’s eyes darkened and Dean was at a loss. 

Castiel jumped in. “What about a Demon named Meg?” Dean looked confused, but Crowley froze. 

“I don’t know what you’re referring to,” Crowley squirmed. 

“You know exactly what i’m referring to, Crowley.” Dean was bewildered by Cas’ sudden demeanor and he felt odd. He shook it off as he realized that Cas had found Crowley’s weak point. 

“Fine! Recently, my Demons haven’t been obeying me. They’ve betrayed me. It seems that they are under new management...” Crowley spilled. 

Dean was growing impatient. “Spit it out, we don’t have all day.” 

Crowley glared at him and asked, “are you familiar with the Devil, boys?”

“Cut the crap, Crowley.” Dean leaned forward, his eyes throwing daggers at the man. 

Castiel ignored Dean and asked, “are you referring to the former leader of the Demons?” Crowley raised his eyebrows. 

“Well looks like one of you has half a brain. Yes, the fallen angel himself; I have reason to believe that he is back for my men.”

“How is he back?” Castiel asked, “I thought he was serving life...” 

“Well it seems he’s found his way out of the cage.”

“Fan-freaking-tastic,” Dean commented. 

The two walked out of the room with a sudden feeling of dread. Looks like this case was shaping up to be a big one after all. 

~~~~~~

Dean and Cas were holed up in the archives, scanning the files for any information about Lucifer. They were three pots of coffee in when Dean finally decided that it was time for a break. 

“This is a bust. We’ve barely found anything and what we do have is classified!” Dean huffed, slapping a manila folder onto the table. 

Cas looked up annoyed at the interruption. “Research is part of the job, Dean.” 

“Oh blow me, Cas,” Dean complained. He couldn’t see it, but Cas blushed slightly at the suggestion. “Hey,” Dean spoke again, “why don’t we take a break for some food?”

“It’s midnight, nothing is open.” Cas was still engrossed in his work. 

“Oh please, the diner is open 24/7.” Dean was looking straight at Cas, but he wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Then we can get back to work?” he tried to persuade him. Cas finally looked back up from the paper, rolled his eyes, and stood up.

“Fine, but you’re driving.”

~

“So,” Dean licked the burger grease from his fingers. “why’d you join the gang?”

Cas looked on with disgust. “Well, it’s challenging, it’s exciting, and it’s thrilling.” Dean nodded at the response. “What about you?” 

“Family business.” Dean looked around to see if anyone was looking, and poured the contents of his flask into his coffee cup.

“Drinking again?” Cas asked, astonished and concerned. 

“I told you I needed a break,” Dean replies with a wink. For a moment, the only sound filling the space was the clinking of utensils against their plates. “Hey, Cas? I never thanked you for saving my ass back there... again...” Dean trailed off. 

“Oh, of course. I’m sure you would’ve done the same.” Cas brushed it off. 

“Seriously though, thank you,” Dean said. 

For the first time, Dean saw the hint of a warm smile on Cas’ face. “You’re welcome.” Dean caught his gaze and they stayed like that for a beat. 

The waitress startled the to say the least. “Y’all finishing up or can I get you boys desert?” 

Dean was distracted by the attractive woman and glanced at her nametag. “How are the pies here, Jenna?” 

“Quite good if I do say so myself. After all, I made ‘em.” She wiped her hands on her faded white apron. 

“If that’s the case, can I get a slice of apple?” Dean winked at her. 

She smiled. “Coming right up. You want one too?” she asked Cas. 

“No thank you,” Cas replied with a tight smile. When the waitress left, Dean watched her go. Feeling uncomfortable, Cas asked, “Should I leave so you could get her number?” He meant it as a joke, but Dean had other ideas. 

“How much work do we have to get done tonight?” he asked, finally looking back over at Cas. Castiel was scandalized for a moment, unable to reply. “I’m kidding, Cas,” Dean smirked at him. 

~

They got into Dean’s car at one in the morning, tired beyond function. Castiel thought that he wouldn’t open his eyes the next time he went to blink.

“Should I drop you off at your place?” Dean asked. 

Castiel considered it, but shook his head. “My car is in the parking lot, thank you though.” 

They drove back in silence, and when Dean pulled into the FBI parking lot, he realized that Cas had once again fallen asleep. He smirked at the man. Dean rubbed his eyes and considered letting him sleep. Deciding against it, he leaned over and gently shook Cas’ shoulder. He tiredly blinked open his eyes. 

“Oh,” Cas said, voice more gravely with sleep, “Thank you.”

Dean felt something odd stir within him, but shook it off. “Mornin’, sunshine. You okay to drive?”

Cas unbuckled his seatbelt and shook his head with a smirk. “No, i’m just going to sleep at my desk inside.” Dean returned his smile and Cas closed the car door.


	2. Airplanes

Sure enough, when Dean walked into work that morning, Cas was sitting at his desk looking like hell. 

“Here,” Dean handed him a large cup of coffee. “Looks like you had a long night.” Castiel grunted in response as Dean smiled at the other agent. 

Dean sat on the corner of Cas’ desk, their knees almost touching. Bobby walked into the room, taken aback by the sudden closeness of the two agents. “Mornin’ boys. How’s the case going?” 

Dean turned his head to look at him. “Looks like Lucifer is out of his cage, Bobby.” 

“Sons a bitches. I knew they wouldn’t be able to handle him.” Bobby picked up the nearest phone and began yelling at the poor man on the other end. 

Cas rubbed his eyes and blinked up at Dean. They stared at each other until Bobby interrupted again. 

“Hate to say it, but looks like you too have a Devil to catch. He was last seen in southern Wyoming, so you two better hit the road.”

“Jesus, Bobby! That’ll take too long, he’ll be gone by the time we get there.”

“I know, you idgit, that’s why I booked the both of you a flight,” Bobby said impatiently. Dean tensed up. “You leave at eight o’clock sharp, so you better get packed up.” With that, he left the room and closed the door to his office.

~

Castiel had expected the flight to be annoying. He had accounted for the crying children, the snoring elderly people, and even the unsettling turbulence. What he hadn’t accounted for, however, was his parter’s fear of flying. Dean bounced his leg up and down, and jumped every time the pilot spoke over the intercom. 

Other than that, Castiel enjoyed flying first class. He spent most of the time in the air reviewing the documents they had managed to dig up on the fallen angel himself. Dean tried to sneak a drink, but Castiel glared at him as soon as he saw the glint of his flask. 

When they hit a particularly unpleasant patch of turbulence, he thought that Dean would throw up. Castiel grabbed Dean’s shaking arm tightly. 

“Dean, turbulence doesn’t cause plane crashes—“ Dean winced at the mention of a wreck, but Cas just gripped his arm tighter. “It’s only the changes in the airflow. Just breathe.” 

Dean closed his eyes and tried to focus on his parter’s words. He reached for his flask, and this time got no annoyed stare. In fact, when he finally looked over at Castiel, he saw only concern in the man’s expression. When he finally began to relax, Cas let go of his arm and went back to work, but Dean missed the warmth of his reassuring hold. 

He spent the rest of the flight with his mind wandering to strange places. He began to realize that he really didn’t know much about Cas. In fact, he barely knew any details of his personal life. He was about to ask when Cas spoke up instead. 

“Hm, this is interesting. It seems that the Demons use a code word to greet each other,” Cas explained. 

Dean asked, “Why do they need a code word?”

“I would assume to prove that they are genuine members. The word is ‘Christo.’”

“Latin?” Dean guessed. 

Cas raised his eyebrows. “Yes, actually. It means Christ.” 

“What’s the deal with all the biblical terms? Are they supposed to be Christians or something?” 

Cas hummed and took a moment to reply. “I think it’s more anti-christ than anything. After all, their leader is called ‘Lucifer’. Also, there is a mention that the word ‘Christo’ was used to reveal Demons back in biblical times. It’s said that their eyes would turn pitch black.” 

“Christ, Cas. You must be a priest on your days off,” Dean joked. 

Cas shook his head slightly. “No, my family was very religious when I was growing up. They even named me after the angel of Thursdays.” Cas had a small, sad smile on his face, but it was only there for a moment. 

“Big family?” Dean asked, encouraging Cas to keep talking. 

Cas huffed. “I had many siblings, but my whole family lived very close, so there was never a moment alone. We saw nearly everybody at church on Sundays.” 

Dean let out a low whistle. “Man, it was just my dad and my brother when I was growing up.”

Cas frowned. “What about your mother?”

Dean’s lip twitched and he looked away from the other man. “She died when I was young. That’s why my dad got into the FBI, actually. He wanted to catch her killer.”

Castiel’s gaze softened. “I’m so sorry. Did he, though?”

Dean chuckled sadly. “No, no he didn’t, but the guy definitely caught him. You don’t need to be sorry though. I still got my little brother, Sam.” 

“Is he also an agent?” Castiel asked. 

A light jumped into Dean’s eyes. “Hell no! He’s a big shot lawyer.” Dean smiled proudly, eyes crinkling. “Graduated from Stanford and everything.”

Cas smiled at Dean and they locked eyes. “That’s very impressive. I bet you’re proud.” 

Maybe Dean wanted to say more, but they were landing and he wasn’t as relaxed now. He hated landing more than anything. Castiel must have noticed the anxiousness returning because he patted Dean’s shoulder. Without thinking, Dean put his hand over Cas’ hand, still gripping Dean’s shoulder. It was probably the closest they had ever been previously. 

~

When the plane landed safely, Dean stood up and brushed his hands over his shirt. He adjusted his suit jacket, cleared his throat, and smiled at Cas. Castiel shook his head with a smile small and they exited the plane. It took them a while to find their luggage, but as soon as they did they were back on the road. They were supposed to book a motel room down in ELEPHANT, Wyoming. The drive would take them about an hour. 

“When I joined the bureau, I didn’t think there would be so much damn traveling,” Dean complained as they sped down the road. 

“Maybe we should stop to eat somewhere,” suggested Cas. 

Dean smirked. “Now that’s an idea I can get behind.” 

They stopped at the next diner they saw. The more time they spent together, the easier the conversation seemed to flow. It seemed that they were both warming up to each other. 

When they got to the motel, they each collapsed onto their respective beds. It had been a long day, and they were exhausted. Cas rolled off his bed to take a shower while Dean flipped through the channels. It was by some cruel coincidence that he would accidentally turn it to awful cable porn as soon as Castiel got out of the shower, wearing only a towel. Dean quickly changed the channel and rushed to take his own shower, neither of them mentioning the incident. 

When Dean emerged, Castiel was already asleep. Dean shook his head and got changed. It sure was nice to be out of that monkey suit. He climbed into bed and was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Castiel attempt to stifle a laugh. Dean rolled over and narrowed his eyes. Cas was slightly trembling and for a moment Dean was completely bewildered. Cas noticed this and sat up, wiping a tear from his eye. 

“That pizza man sure must have loved that baby sitter.” Dean cocked an eyebrow, but then realization dawned on him. Cas was talking about the porno Dean accidentally flipped to! Dean was mortified, but eventually joined Castiel in laughter. They were like old friends even though they had only known each other for a few days. Maybe having a new partner wasn’t such a bad thing.


End file.
